Notes
by BellaLunaLovegood
Summary: Summary inside... The story was originally called love notes, but I changed it  last minute  Basically it's smuff after Kurt's anniversary plans...


It's Kurt and Blaine's anniversary and Kurt planned something special. After the week went on Kurt found his plan to be torturous to both Blaine and himself. The time spent apart made the special Saturday night more special than imagined.

**A/N:** I know it's long, but the story is pure romance leading into beautiful smuff.

Klaine forever

**P.S.** I own nothing of Glee =( sad, but true. At least I can dream, imagine, and write about what I wished was shown… *sigh… Hope you enjoy anyhow.

_XOXOX_

Blaine was in first period and when he leaned down to grab his notebook and pen from his bag a note fell onto the floor. He sat his notebook and pen on his desk before picking the mysterious note up to read it. When he opened it he noticed it was Kurt's handwriting and his eyes lit up and a smile drew onto his face. The note was in French, but Kurt translated underneath it knowing French was not Blaine's language.

_Tue s mon reve adolescent!_

_You are __my__teenage__dream__ ! –Kurt_

Blaine was so touched by Kurt's note. He felt loved, he felt happy, he felt… Fluttery.

He tucked the endearing note in the inside pocket of his blazer right over his heart. He definitely could not wait for lunch to see his amazing beyond belief boyfriend. When lunch came around he couldn't find Kurt, but knew if he wasn't at lunch he was in his dorm working on some project. He wasn't worried, but couldn't wait to see him later, which turned into tomorrow.

The next day Blaine was heading out of his dorm to meet Kurt for breakfast. When he went to go and lock the door behind him he noticed another note, this one taped to his door. He pulled it off and opened it seeing it was again from Kurt.

_Soul meets ame sur les levres amant!_

_Soul meets soul on lover's lips! -Kurt_

He was really enjoying these surprise notes from his boyfriend. He folded the note with a smile as he placed it with yesterday's note in his inside pocket right over his heart. He started heading for Kurt's dorm room where they usually met outside, but Kurt wasn't there and the room was locked. He was a little confused and a little concerned, but thought nothing of it as he headed for the dining hall with the hope Kurt was there.

He entered the dining hall spotting Wes and David talking and eating their French toast.

Mmm, French toast, the smell and taste always reminded him of Kurt. He headed for the table taking a seat across from the two other Warblers.

"Hey guys!" Blaine greeted trying to sound like his normal self, but it came out more nervous.

"Hey Blaine, are you okay?" Wes said hearing the slight quiver in Blaine's greeting.

"Yeah I'm fine… Have you seen Kurt?" Blaine asked looking around again.

"Oh yeah, I saw Kurt this morning leaving his dorm, I think he was heading towards the commons." David replied.

Before David was even finished talking Blaine got up from the table and left, headed towards the commons.

"Okay then, bye to you to Blaine!" David said sarcastically looking at Wes laughing.

Blaine reached the common room and smoothed his uniform down, out of nervousness, and opened the door. He saw the usual people there studying or finishing homework before classes begin, but he didn't see Kurt. He got a little worried, this was not like Kurt, but then he thought of the notes and just walked to class missing him. What Blaine didn't know was Kurt wasn't avoiding him per say, but keeping out of sight as he sneakily followed Blaine where he could observe him. It was the week of their anniversary and Kurt had planned for months what he was going to do for Blaine to show him how much he loved him, and because he loved torturing Blaine, this plan of his was epic.

Blaine sat through his classes not there mentally. His mind was on Kurt, the notes, his disappearance, and how much he missed seeing him, hearing him, touching him, but most of all holding hands and kissing those sweet lips. Blaine couldn't take this. In every class he just sat at his desk, head propped up on his arm pretending to listen, but instead was anticipating for lunch wanting to see Kurt, going through his mind as to why he hasn't seen him. When the bell for lunch he eagerly grabbed his stuff and bounced from his seat wanting, needing to see Kurt.

Kurt was out of his class following Blaine who was almost running to the dining hall. He couldn't help but giggle feeling Blaine's emotions as he continued to observe. Blaine got to the dining hall and again looked around for Kurt, and when he didn't see him, he sat with Wes and David. Kurt took a table five over from Blaine making sure he could see Blaine, but Blaine couldn't see him.

"Hey Blaine, how's your day going so far?" Wes asked as Blaine sat down silently with a disappointed look on his face.

"Hey guys, good, I guess." Blaine said slumping down starring at the door waiting for Kurt to walk in at any moment.

"Hey man, you don't look good, what's up… And where's Kurt?" David asked.

"I'm sorry guys, I haven't see Kurt in two days, and I can't find him anywhere. I miss him and concerned that something is wrong." Blaine explained trying to hold back tears.

Wes looked at David successfully holding back smiles, but they were a little guilty that this plan of Kurt's was making Blaine crazy, and it was only day two in his plan.

"I'm sure he's fine, probably just busy, I know he has a HUGE science project due by the end of this week." David lied trying to calm Blaine.

"I'm sure he's okay, just not seeing him…" Blaine trailed off into space.

Wes and David was truly feeling guilty now, but knew it would all pay off in the end, hopefully.

Two weeks ago Kurt came to them with his anniversary plan begging for their help. They were more than eager to help, but is regretting it now seeing Blaine so distraught. They just hope that they can keep up this charade, and hope Kurt's plan goes all right.

Blaine couldn't eat anything; he just stared at the dining hall door when his concentration was broken by the dismissal bell. Blaine sighed getting up as he waved to Wes and David goodbye heading to fourth period. Kurt got up and followed his lost puppy of a boyfriend to his class, watching him fall into his seat before he had to run to his class before he was late.

Kurt felt bad doing this to Blaine, but he knew he would be forgiven Saturday.

The day was over and Blaine just went to his dorm, skipping Warbler's rehearsal and dinner. He just laid in his bed and stared at the ceiling until he fell asleep still in his uniform.

Kurt gave Blaine's roommate another note for Blaine at Warbler's rehearsal and told him to put it next to Blaine's alarm clock when he was asleep. That night he snuck a peek at Blaine laying in bed sleeping, looking so peaceful and adorable. He closed his door and headed for his own. He changed into his pajamas and moisturized before getting into bed. He tried to go to sleep, but couldn't. He started thinking about Blaine, how he too missed him and everything about him, how out of it he's making Blaine, but most of all how adorable he looked sleeping. He wanted nothing more at this moment than to touch him, to feel his body next his holding his body close to his, looking into his sparkling hazel eyes. He tossed and turned thinking about him, but Kurt knew he had to stay strong. He only had three more days, three more long days.

It was now Wednesday and Blaine's alarm went off and when he hit the off button he knocked a piece of paper onto the floor. He rubbed his eyes, as he sat up realizing he fell asleep in uniform. He swung his body to the edge of the bed to look for the paper and saw it was another note from Kurt, he assumed. He bent down and picked it up to read the message inside.

_Quand je t'ai vu, vous avez pris mon soufflé._

_Quand vous parle a moi, je ne pouvais pas penser._

_Quand vous m'avez demande, je ne pouvait pas repondre._

_Quand tu me touche, je me suis frisson dans tout mon corps._

_Et lorsque nous avons embrasse, j'ai flotte loin dans mes reves. _

_When I first saw you, you took my breath away._

_When you first talked to me, I couldn't think._

_When you asked me out, I couldn't respond._

_When you touched me, I got shivers all through my body._

_And when we first kissed, I floated away in my dreams. -Kurt_

Blaine couldn't help but tear up. He held onto the note as he put his face in his hands and sighed deeply trying not to cry. Blaine just sucked it up and added it to the collection in the left inside pocket. He went to the restroom and smoothed his hair down not even bothering to change into a fresh uniform, wash his face, or gel his hair. He felt numb, loving his messages from Kurt but missing his presence dearly. He didn't know how much more he could take. He sighed again at his reflection then turned and walked out of his dorm, locking it behind him to head to breakfast. He walked into the dining hall, and kept his hopes up that maybe Kurt would be there, but was prepared if he wasn't. He just took a seat across from Wes and David and tried to not look too depressed.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" Blaine asked his usual bubbly self, but dead behind the eyes,

"Pretty good, especially since this week is half over." David replied poking at his eggs.

"Same old same old with me, as usual." Wes replied with trying to elicit a laugh. When he saw the forced smile on Blaine's face Wes looked down at the table before asking.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm good, missing him, but I think I will survive, I don't know how long, but…" Blaine lost his train of thought, but seemed to be doing better than yesterday.

Kurt heard every word of this conversation and couldn't help but feel the happy that he can put this boy in this kind of state, but at the same time he felt bad that he was putting him in such a state. The day continued the same, Kurt following Blaine, Blaine moving through his classes half concentrating, and then skipping rehearsal, and dinner to fall asleep once again in his uniform. Once Kurt knew Blaine was asleep, he snuck in and placed a note on Blaine's chest grazing over his blazer trying not to stir him. He lingered for a moment taking him in, missing him. He quietly left the room and fell against the door closing his eyes and sighing. He walked back to his dorm and decided if he couldn't sleep he could at least study, but studying turned into daydreaming about Blaine until the next morning. Kurt was exhausted and feeling like he couldn't make it another day.

Blaine's alarm went off and he leaned over to turn it off and the note fell next to him on the bed. He was getting tired of these notes, but it kept him functioning. He opened it and read today's message.

_Je veux etre bonjour preferee et votre plus dur au revoir._

_I want to be your favorite hello and your hardest goodbye. –Kurt_

As Blaine read this he noticed a slight pattern, teenage dream was the song he sang when he first met Kurt, the second message was about their first kiss, the third note explained their progression of their relationship to now, and this message was showing how he's been feeling for the past three days. Kurt was telling a story, he didn't know why he was doing it through such torture, but this comforted Blaine in an odd way. He didn't feel as numb, he felt loved and wanted. He got in the shower, changed his uniform, and gelled his hair up as he headed for breakfast to meet Wes and David. He knew Kurt wasn't going to be there, even though he secretly was, so he tried not to think of his absence as he plastered a smile on his face. He greeted the two and sat down talking to them about warbler rehearsal and what he's missed. When the bell rang he went through his classes, lunch, and then to his dorm room, his new routine it seemed. He still ached for Kurt, but the notes kept him going. He looked for the notes forgetting he didn't put them in his new blazer's pocket. He picked up his dirty one and removed all three notes from his pocket and the one on his bed, and put them in his box under his bed that held everything Kurt gave him throughout the year. Before putting them in the box he kissed the stack. He changed into his pajamas and got into bed falling asleep dreaming about Kurt.

Kurt didn't want to sneak a note to Blaine tonight because he felt that if he saw him he wouldn't be able to contain himself and probably jump on him kissing him like never before. He just gave Blaine's roommate the note and went to his room holding a pillow, falling asleep with the dream that the pillow was Blaine. The next morning both boys woke up to start the last day of the week. Kurt sighed in relief that today was the last day and tomorrow was going to be worth all of this. Blaine walked into the bathroom to get ready when he saw another note taped to the mirror. He took the note from the glass and opened it still half asleep.

_Je t'aime, je veux que vous j'ai besoin de toi!_

_I love you, I want you, I need you! –Kurt_

Blaine's heart skipped a beat as his eyes filled with tears. Blaine stared at the beautiful words and whispered to it like it was Kurt himself.

"You have me my love!"

Blaine ran back into the room and put on his casual wear and snuck off campus to his car. He knew there was a major risk of getting caught, but there was something he needed to do. He already bought Kurt a wonderful anniversary present, but after this week it was nothing compared to what he was now going to get for the love of his life.

Kurt locked his dorm room at the usual time to follow Blaine, but when he didn't see him Kurt was confused. He looked around and walked to the dining hall to see if maybe Blaine had left early. When he opened the doors he didn't see Blaine in there either, not even at the table with Wes and David. He made his way to their table trying to be as invisible as possible just in case Blaine did show up.

"Hey guys, have you seen Blaine?" Kurt asked looking at the two boys.

"No, he wasn't in his dorm this morning, but the note was gone from his mirror." David said as he took a bite of a chicken biscuit.

Kurt looked a little worried hoping Blaine was okay and that his notes and this week's disappearance didn't put Blaine too over the edge.

"I'm sure he's fine, maybe he got caught up with something. I'll text him and then let you know as soon as I hear something." Wes said trying to relieve Kurt of his worries.

"Thanks guys, for everything, I hope this doesn't backfire majorly." Kurt said before turning around and headed for his first class even though he had about twenty minutes until the bell goes off. This gave him time to think about his final plan for tomorrow. He hoped Blaine would like it, and, once he explained the whole thing, that Blaine would be understanding and not leave or get angry. He laid his head on his desk and sighed as he waited for his phone to vibrate with a reassuring message from Wes.

Wes and David were still in the dining hall finishing their breakfast. After Kurt left Wes got out his phone and texted Blaine.

'Dude where are you, Kurt is freaking out a little bit.'

'I'm fine, I just snuck out of school to take care of some business, I'll be back by lunch.'

Before Wes could even reply…

'Wait you saw Kurt, how is he, does he look good, he is okay?'

'Yeah he's fine, don't worry. I have to go the bell rang, be careful and don't get caught.'

Wes quickly texted Kurt before having to leave to head for his class.

'Kurt just heard from Blaine, he's fine, he's off campus to take of business whatever that means, but he's fine, said he'd be back by lunch. Ttyl'

Kurt was glad to hear he was okay, worried he was off campus, and confused at taking care of business. As long as he's okay.

Kurt texts back before the teacher comes in.

'Thanks Wes, see you later.' Shutting his phone and putting it away. He went all day thinking about what this business Blaine was talking about. He made it to lunch and went to his dorm to make a sandwich. He sat there eating and looking at the gift he got for Blaine and thinking about the gift he was going to give him.

Blaine made it back in time for lunch changing in his car into a uniform with a neatly wrapped box and a notebook, in case he got caught. He walked into school and headed for the dining hall to meet up with Wes and David. He walked in and took his usual seat.

"Hey guys, sorry about this morning, I had to go into town for something."

Wes and David assume it had something to do with Kurt, but didn't want to ask afraid of the answer.

"Glad to see you didn't get caught, and made it back in one piece." David said with a laugh.

"What do you have there?" Wes asked looking at the wrapped package.

"When I got Kurt's note this morning I had a moment where I knew I was missing something, so I ran into town and bought Kurt something special for our anniversary tomorrow." Blaine answered blushing and smiling as he thumbed over the silky wrapping.

The bell rang for fifth period and all three boys got up from the table.

"Bye guys, I'll see you at Warbler's rehearsal." Blaine said walking away.

"Bye Blaine." Wes and David said simultaneously.

Kurt headed for his fifth period class trying to keep his mind straight. When he took a step out of his dorm he quickly went back in as he saw Blaine unlock his door and go inside. Kurt quickly ran to his class not wanting to get caught by Blaine. Blaine locked his door as he entered and put the package on his dresser and laid down in his bed to catch up on some of his work he's missed this week. He finished with ten minutes to spare and decided to write Kurt a note.

_Kurt, this week has made me go crazy without you. I have no clue how I functioned before you, but I don't ever want to lose you. You are my voice, you are my heart, and you are my soul. I love you and cannot wait to see your beautiful blue-green eyes that shine like the ocean, your beautiful smile that lights up the world better than the sun, hear your voice that makes everything disappear as it ripples through my body, and to touch your silky skin and kiss your soft lips._

_Je t'aime, je veux que vous j'ai besoin de toi. –Blaine _

Blaine folded the note and grabbed his bag and taped the note to Kurt's dorm door as he headed for rehearsal.

Kurt got to his dorm and saw the curious note. He took it down and unlocked his door to enter his dorm room before reading it. He put all of his stuff down and sat on his bed as he opened the note and read the words that jumped off of the paper into Kurt's heart. Tears formed in his eyes as he felt so loved and just laid on the bed holding it to his heart thinking about Blaine and how much he wanted to reciprocate what was written in the note.

Blaine got to rehearsal and everyone greeted him since he hasn't been there all week. Today Blaine felt amazing, he got through rehearsal and had life back in his eyes, love in his heart, and feeling every movement, beat, and rhythm of the music. When rehearsal was over Blaine, Wes and David all stayed behind to talk in the commons for a little bit.

"Glad to see you here." Wes said patting him on the back.

"Yeah man we started to get worried about you." David said as his playfully hit Blaine on the shoulder.

"I am still going crazy from this week, but after getting this note from Kurt this morning my life just came back." Blaine responded with a smile as he handed the recent note from Kurt for his two friends to read.

After they read the note they both said 'awwwe' in unison in love with how in love he and Kurt are. Wes and David looked at each other thinking the same thing. They were glad they helped Kurt, they saw how much love they held and even though this seemed torturous, it was actually very romantic and endearing. They all laughed as they walked out of the room to head to the dining hall for dinner.

Kurt looked at the clock and got up to make something for dinner. He placed the note form Blaine in a box under his bed filled with things his boyfriend had given him throughout the year. He then got a piece of paper out from his bag and wrote one last note. As he finished eating he heard a knock on his door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Jeff, do you need me to give a you-know-what to a you-know-who?"

"Yeah come on in."

Jeff entered and Kurt handed him one of the notes and told him where to place it.

When Jeff left from Kurt's he saw Blaine.

"Hey Jeff what's up? Felt like I haven't seen you in forever man!"

"Umm, yeah dude… Just picking some stuff up… Busy.. You know" Jeff tried and failed to be calm, cool, and collected, but was failing miserably.

"Yeah, so where are you headed?" Blaine asked hearing the nervousness and couldn't help but smile.

"Umm to the commons… Guess I should get going. See ya bye." And with that said Jeff passed Blaine walking as fast as he could sighing from how close that was. He has never been good at hiding things, lying, or being secretive.

Blaine walked into his dorm room laughing, and decided to take a shower, washed his hair, and get ready for bed, laying his weekend outfit out for tomorrow. There were still a few hours before bed so he studied to take his mind off of tomorrow. Kurt did the same and at ten both boys turned out the lights and climbed into bed for some sleep.

Jeff walked in by curfew and taped the note to the left side of Blaine's laid out shirt before jumping into some pajamas and hitting the bed himself. The next morning Blaine woke up noticing Jeff was long gone for his weekend home visit. He got up and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day excited that it was his and Kurt's anniversary.

Kurt woke up noticing his roommate was gone for the weekend to visit his girlfriend and decided to get up to start his morning overflowing with joy that today was the day. Blaine walked out of the bathroom clean and fresh when he saw the note taped to his shirt. He grabbed his clothes and laid them out on the bed as he picked up the note to read it.

_Happy anniversary Blaine, this week has been torturous for the both of us. I am sorry to put you through such awfulness, but hopefully today will make up for everything. Meet me at my dorm at five. I love you with all of my heart. –Kurt_

Blaine smiled his eyes lighting up as he kissed the note and placed it with the others in the box before dressing and heading down to his car to go spend a few hours with his parents before tonight's events. Kurt was getting out of the shower and got dressed when his phone went off. It was his dad.

"Hey dad what's up?"

"Not much, but I wanted to know if you had time to visit your old man this weekend."

"Um I can come over for a few hours today, but I have anniversary plans with Blaine tonight."

"Oh well then don't worry-"

"No, no, I'm coming over for a few hours today, and then tomorrow I will come over and spend the whole day with my dad."

"Okay son, I love you and will see you in a few then. Bye."

"I love you too dad, bye."

Kurt hung up the phone smiling; this is a perfect way to get his mind off of tonight. Kurt opened his door and saw Blaine walking out of his so he gave him a head start before following him to the parking lot. Blaine got in his car and left heading home, and Kurt went unnoticed as he got in his car and went the opposite way to his house. They both visited their families talking, laughing, and having a good time. Even though their visits were nice, they were really more excited about their date later that evening. After a week of not seeing one another tonight will feel like meeting for the first time.

Kurt left his family giving him an hour to get ready for this evening, Blaine left about an hour to five since his house wasn't that far away from the school. Kurt ran to his dorm very cautiously to not bump into Blaine, and right as he closed his door he heard, what he assumed was, Blaine's door close down the hall. Each boy jumped in the shower to get ready, throwing on nice, but semi casual semi formal clothing.

The clock rang five o'clock and Kurt sat down on the edge of his bed trying to breathe as he felt so nervous about seeing Blaine. He was a little confused about why he felt nervous, but missing him far overrode his nervousness. Blaine checked in the mirror to make sure everything was perfect. He grabbed his two gifts for Kurt and a rose as he went from his dorm to Kurt's. Before knocking he smoothed his shirt down nervously and took a deep breath.

Kurt heard a knock on the door and jumped up. He took a deep breath and looked down to the floor as he slowly opened the door. He looked up to see Blaine and suddenly it was as if the world stopped and became silent. He opened the door the rest of the way and jumped into Blaine's arms crying. Blaine embraced Kurt and started to cry with him before pulling his head back to see Kurt's face and kiss him like they've been apart for a lifetime. Blaine pulled away and looked into those eyes he missed so much and smiled.

"You know I've missed you like crazy."

"I know Blaine, I've missed you to, but this moment was so worth the pain."

They both laughed through the tears and Blaine wiped Kurt's cheek clearing the tears away.

"I agree, it made me realize how much I love you. I knew I loved you before, but this just showed me how much."

Kurt started to tear up again as he kissed his boyfriend's lips once more before grabbing his hand and pulling him into the room.

Kurt grabbed from the corner a blanket and laid it out on the floor between the two beds. He then went to his closet and got out a picnic basket, a radio, and candles. He signaled for Blaine to sit down on the blanket and put the basket next to him, set the candles next to them off of the blanket and lit them, and finally turned on the radio to their favorite station.

"Kurt, this is all gorgeous."

"Wait until later." Kurt said sitting down across from Blaine.

Blaine looked at him with a smile on his face, love in his heart, and eyes sparkling from love.

Kurt looked at Blaine and smiled back blushing.

"Blaine, I love you!" Kurt said starring into Blaine's well missed hazel eyes.

"I love you too Kurt." Blaine replied grabbing Kurt's hand in his.

His hand in Blaine's sent shivers down his spine and he felt his cheeks burn again.

Kurt let go of Blaine's hand and opened the picnic basket and set two plates, two cups and silverware on front of them both. He then took out two containers, one filled with chicken parmesan and the other filled with a delicious spinach salad, both compliments of Wes who picked this delicious dinner up for him from a bistro near his house. He served the dinner, and then poured them each a glass of water. Blaine couldn't help, but stare at Kurt the whole time with the goofiest look on his face. When Kurt was finished he looked up and noticed Blaine starring and laughed.

"I have something for you Blaine." Kurt said making Blaine snap back to the moment.

Kurt leaned over and grabbed a neatly wrapped box with a note pinned to a rose on the top of the box. He handed it to Blaine as Blaine handed Kurt his two boxes and a rose. Kurt let Blaine open his first wanting to see his face when he opens it.

Blaine took the rose and smelled it smiling at the scent of roses and Kurt. He laid it in his lap as he opened the note to read it.

_las plus grande chose que vous aurez jamais d'apprendre east-ce pour aimer et etre aime en retour._

_The greatest thing you'll ever learn is to love and be loved in return. –Kurt_

Blaine smiled at the message and leaned over to kiss his wonderfully romantic boyfriend.

"Open your gift now, I hope you like it."

"Kurt, it's from you, I know I'll love it."

Kurt smiled as he watched Blaine open the box, eyes lighting up even more as he took out a small heart locket with a treble cleft engraved in it.

"Open it!" Kurt said almost whispering.

Blaine looked at Kurt then back at the locket as he popped it open revealing a picture of him and Kurt on one side and a heart engraved on the other side. Blaine looked up at Kurt again.

"It's beautiful Kurt. Thank you." Blaine said leaning in and grabbing Kurt's cheek to give him a kiss deep and passionate.

Before Blaine pulled away Kurt grabbed the locket and clasped it around Blaine's neck. Blaine held onto the locket as he sat back.

"Your turn, open the purple one first."

Kurt grabbed the rose and smelled it before setting it in his lap and opening the purple box.

Kurt giggled when he held up a small key.

"It's a key to my dorm, so if you want or need me for anything, you can. I know it's a little cheesy, but I knew you would like it."

"No Blaine, I don't like it… I love it, trusting me with a key to your dorm means a lot to me." Kurt now leaned in to kiss Blaine on the cheek.

He then grabbed the silk box and opened it. Kurt started crying when he saw it, a black ring box.

Blaine grabbed the box and took Kurt's left hand. Kurt covered his mouth still crying.

"Kurt, I know we're young, and we've only been together for a few months, but this week has opened my eyes to how much I love you, how much I want you, how much I need you in my life. You are my world, without you I am nothing." He paused and opened the box slipping out a beautiful silver band with three diamonds. "Kurt this is a promise ring. I promise to be faithful, honest, and yours forever more. I also promise to marry you someday. I love you so much, will you accept this ring?"

Kurt was speechless and shaking. He nodded his head yes trying not to jump with so much excitement. Blaine looked into Kurt wet eyes and slipped it on his finger. Still holding Kurt's hand, he cupped Kurt's cheek with the other and wiped his eyes while he whispered.

"I am your forever."

Blaine's lips met Kurt's in a small kiss laying their foreheads to one another's.

Kurt was so in love and felt like if Blaine let go of his hand he would float away.

"I think we should eat before the food gets cold." Kurt winced as he realized the stupid statement.

Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt again before replying.

"Everything looks so good, but I am not hungry… For food."

Kurt looked at him curiously, but then the words sunk in and he knew what Blaine was saying.

"I'm not really either." Kurt said getting up and pulling Blaine up with him. He blew out the candles and held Blaine for a moment before they stepped over to the bed.

They sat on the edge of the bed and looked into each other's eyes. Blaine kissed Kurt wrapping one arm around his waist and the other grasped the nape of his neck. Kurt wrapped both arms around Blaine's waist as he returned the slow kiss. Kurt slid back on the bed still locked into the kiss and Blaine leaned down as he lay fully on the bed. Blaine now laid on top of Kurt and pulled back from the kiss to look at his boyfriend once more. Kurt looked into those eyes.

"Happy anniversary Blaine!"

"Happy anniversary Kurt!"

Kurt's hands wandered up Blaine's sides and Blaine continued kissing Kurt. Lips, cheek, jaw line, earlobe, pulse point below his ear, neck, and back up to his lips. The room started getting warm and their breathing became heavier. Blaine sat up straddling Kurt rubbing his hands across Kurt's chest. He slid his hands down Kurt's sides once more and as he slid his hands back up he pulled Kurt's shirt up, pulling them from the confines of his pants. His fingertips made light contact with his skin making Kurt moan quietly and shiver under his touch. Blaine's hands made his way up to the top of his shirt and slowly unbuttoned Kurt's shirt leaning down and kissing the pale flesh as each button revealed more and more. Kurt was trying to control his breathing through deep breathes as he closed his eyes relishing in Blaine's lips and fingers against his burning skin. Once he got to the last button Blaine slid his hands across Kurt's soft front pushing the shirt back from Kurt's shoulders. Kurt rolled his shoulders to let the fabric fall further back. Blaine held the side of Kurt's shoulders as he kissed and nipped at the skin of his right shoulder licking across and up his neck, and then moved to the left shoulder repeating his kissing and nipping. He moved up from his shoulders up his neck scraping his teeth gently over Kurt's adam's apple as it vibrated with Kurt's moan. Kurt opened his eyes before catching Blaine's lips with an open mouth inviting Blaine's tongue to twirl with his. Blaine happily obliged as their kisses became more lust filled and sloppy. Blaine's hands moved down to Kurt's hips making him shudder with his feather-light fingers trailing down his skin. Kurt's hands grabbed Blaine's hips and slid up grasping Blaine's shirt, and broke the kiss to pull up the shirt over his head, throwing it to the floor. Blaine went in for another kiss as his hands moved to Kurt's back lifting him up slightly which Kurt took as a signal to take his shirt off. Once off and thrown on the floor Blaine laid him down once more, and sat up again to look at his boyfriend and his gorgeous body. Kurt smiled at Blaine's face as his eyes wandered over his body taking every part of him in. He then looked at Blaine and his hands met Blaine's tanned chest, running through the light sprinkle of hair and down to his toned, but not over muscled abs scratching further down pulling the top of his pants making the fabric snap back. Kurt couldn't wait any longer, he wanted Blaine so badly it hurt, literally, and knew it had to be for Blaine as well. He could feel Blaine's erection pressing against his own, throbbing. Kurt grabbed Blaine's sides and pulled him down to what Blaine thought was going to be a kiss, but instead Kurt flipped their bodies over and he situated himself where he now was straddling Blaine. Blaine smiled loving how dominate Kurt could be when he wanted to. Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine's warm smile while his hands move down over Blaine's erection letting him know he was ready. Blaine moaned into Kurt's mouth making Kurt shiver as it shot through his body. He moved his kisses down to his jaw and licked his way to his ear.

"Blaine!" Kurt whispered in a moan.

Blaine closed his eyes and gulped at the sound Kurt's teasing voice. Kurt licked his pulse point behind his ear before taking his earlobe in his mouth nipping at it playfully. Blaine arched into Kurt which made both boys moaned at the friction from their erections pushing into one another. Kurt continued kissing Blaine down his neck, scraping his teeth over his olive skin every few inches. His lips trailed down Blaine's body after his hands. Kurt slowly moved back causing more friction between them making Blaine moan "Kurt" and himself moan into Blaine's skin. He continued moving his lips south until he reached the edge of Blaine's pants. He bit down on the fabric and pulled it from his skin releasing it from his teeth letting it snap against Blaine's hips. Blaine arched into Kurt growling in the back of his throat. Kurt looked up through his lashes to see Blaine writhing in ecstasy beneath him. Kurt pulled his hands down from Blaine's chest over Blaine's tensing stomach to the button of his slacks. He pulled the button undone and pulled the zipper down, and tugged at his pants and Blaine raised his hips allowing Kurt to pull them down his legs. Kurt slipped off Blaine's shoes and socks and pulled the pants completely off throwing them to the floor. He kissed up Blaine's legs pressing open kisses on the inside of his thighs. He grazed lightly over Blaine's erection making Blaine groan and twist underneath him. Kurt kissed up Blaine's chest again taking his time to lick and nip at the warm flesh and licking and flicking his tongue over Blaine's nipples. Blaine's fingers found his way to Kurt's hair as he grabbed the soft locks and pulled Kurt to his lips. Blaine moved his lips to Kurt's neck sucking it before his mouth moved to his ear.

"I want you now."

Before Kurt could respond, Blaine flipped them over again straddling Kurt once more. He kissed down his chest slipping back as his lips moved down. He was less planned with his kisses which just made Kurt's breath shallower. Kurt's heart started beating faster when Blaine's teeth nipped at Kurt's nipples, he moaned Blaine's name and entangled his fingers in his curls. Blaine's breathing hitched, feeling Kurt getting excited and needy underneath him. Blaine made it to the top of Blaine's pants and made no hesitation in unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. Kurt lifted his hips up and in one fell swoop Blaine pulled Kurt's boxers down with his pants. He kissed down Kurt's leg as he slid them down, slipping off Kurt's shoes and socks and pulled the pants the rest of the way from his body letting them drop to the floor below them. Blaine got on his hands and knees over Kurt and crawled back up to him. Hanging over Kurt he looked into his eyes and reveled in the pools of his dilated, lust filled eyes.

"What do you want? I will do anything to please you."

Kurt looked into the wild hazel eyes of Blaine and smiled.

"I want you… I want your burning lips wrapped around me, then you inside me."

Blaine smiled and laid down kissing Kurt deeply.

"I can definitely do that."

Back on his knees he crawled down Kurt dragging his lips across the silk of skin. Kurt took in a deep breath feeling that skin set on fire with Blaine's hot breath and wet lips dragging down his body. Kurt kissed his navel before taking Kurt's erection in his hand giving it a few pumps. Kurt jumped at the wonderful sensation of Blaine's hand on him. Kurt entangled his fingers in Blaine's curls once more as Blaine put his lips on the head of Kurt's erection twirling his tongue around tasting the sweet precum dripping onto his lips. Kurt arched his back and moaned Blaine's name followed by some French words. Blaine smiled as he pushed his lips down taking as much of Kurt in as he could. Blaine's hands pressed into Kurt's hips holding him down from bucking up. Blaine licked and twisted his mouth around Kurt as he bobbed up and down slowly at first but getting faster and faster in time. Kurt was screaming and moaning now gripping and fisting Blaine's hair. Blaine sucked once more before pulling off of Kurt. Kurt whined in protest of the lost contact, but Blaine ran his hands up Kurt's body, his own body following, until his hands were entangled in Kurt's hair and his lips crushed into his. Kurt moaned into the kiss at the movement across him. Blaine pulled away and whispered into Kurt's ear.

"I want you, all of you."

Kurt nuzzled his face into the side of Blaine's face whispering in response.

"I'm ready; I want you, all of you too. I love you, Blaine."

"I love you to Kurt. More than I can ever express."

Kurt smiled as Blaine pulled away pushed above him on his hands. He gave Kurt a small kiss on his lips before leaning down to grab his pants to take out a bottle of lube and a condom. He laid both items next to him as he kissed Kurt's chest again, licking at his nipples. Kurt breathed in deeply at the wonderful pleasure Blaine was causing. Blaine spread Kurt's leg and propped a pillow under Kurt's hips before he sitting between them soaking up the angelic boy lying before him. Blaine ran his hands from his navel down over Kurt's erection landing on his thighs. He picked up the bottle of lube and coated his hands and fingers, closing the bottle and laying it down in the same spot. Blaine placed his left hand on Kurt's hips, his thumb tracing circles on his skin.

"Are you ready Kurt?" Blaine asked wanting to make sure Kurt was self prepared.

Kurt looked down at Blaine and nodded his head as he was breathless with anticipation. This was it, this is what he's been dreaming of, romance, love, Blaine! Kurt bit his lips and closed his eyes feeling Blaine against his entrance. Kurt breathed in deep as Blaine entered one finger in slowly. Kurt whined a little at the slight pain and discomfort, but also because it felt sort of good. Blaine inched his way in slowly then pulled out in the same, repeating this movement. Kurt felt less pain and discomfort and it started to feel really good. Blaine felt Kurt relax onto his finger so he pulled out. Kurt whimpered at the loss, but then felt more as Blaine entered two fingers this time doing the same. With more intensity Kurt arched back then down moving with Blaine's fingers. Kurt was slightly tense, but relaxed more when Blaine hit his prostate. Kurt screamed at the exponential amount pleasure Blaine was causing as he kept stroking the sensitive nerve. Blaine pulled out once again and entered three fingers looking for the spot once more. This time when he hit it Kurt screamed "Blaine!" as he writhed in pleasure before him. Blaine pulled his fingers out and grabbed for the condom, Kurt opened his eyes to watch Blaine, when he saw the condom he groaned.

"I want to feel you, please."

Blaine couldn't argue with his plea, he wanted to feel Kurt as well. He looked into Kurt's eyes lovingly as he threw the condom to the floor. He grabbed the lube and coated his throbbing erection and held it at Kurt's entrance. He placed his hand back on Kurt's hip as he steadied himself to slowly push in. Kurt whined at the greater pain and Blaine stopped until he felt Kurt relax then moved in a little more again waiting until Kurt relaxed around him. Blaine did this until he was in Kurt fully. He grabbed Kurt's waist as he stilled himself waiting for Kurt to give him the okay. Kurt's face was scrunched up in discomfort, but relaxed into a smile as he slowly adjusted. Blaine bent down giving Kurt a kiss on the lips to distract him as he pulled out of Kurt but not completely. Kurt cupped Blaine's face pulling him closer to his shivering body. Blaine pushed back in and Kurt moaned "Blaine" into his mouth Making Blaine shiver. Blaine started in a slow pace thrusting in and out, His body on top of Kurt's body, his lips pressed against Kurt's lips. Their body heat was rising, their breathing becoming heavier, their hearts beating faster as Blaine's thrusts became more urgent, and his pace speeding up dramatically. Blaine pulled away from Kurt's lips and dropped his head to his shoulder as he panted and moaned at the absolute pleasure he was getting from Kurt around him. He bit down into Kurt's shoulder making Kurt shift slightly and groan, he was holding in the back of his throat. Kurt grabbed Blaine's shoulders digging his nails into Blaine as he sped up pushing into Kurt with all he could. Blaine licked and kissed the bite mark, sucking at the mark. Kurt threw his head back as Blaine worked his mouth and thrust into him. Kurt's stomach tightened and he sucked in a sharp breath screaming and moaning out.

"Blaine I'm so close… More, please, more."

Blaine looked up at Kurt's ecstasy-written face. He was close to, but couldn't find words to tell Kurt. He just squinted his eyes shut and delve his mouth into Kurt's neck. Kurt was now moaning uncontrollably, writhing beneath Blaine. Blaine felt his stomach muscles tightening and put his lips inches away from Kurt's.

"I'm going to…"

Blaine pressed his cheek against Kurt's as Blaine came into Kurt, repeating Kurt's name in his ear as he shook and rode out his orgasm. Blaine's whispers in Kurt's ear pushed him over the edge seconds after as he came between his and Blaine's body with moans, and screams, Blaine's name and unclear words passing his lips. They both jerked as they finished coming together, and Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek, then his shoulder before he laid his head on it which Kurt then nuzzled his face into Blaine's soft curls. As they both came down from their high, orgasmic state, Blaine lifted onto his hands to slowly pull out of Kurt. Blaine laid next him and they both turned on their sides to face each other. Kurt pulled the blankets to his face and Blaine brushed back the hair that had fallen in his eyes. Kurt smiled looking into Blaine's eyes and Blaine leaned forward placing a kiss to his forehead. He looked into Kurt's eyes smiling at what they had just shared.

"I love you Kurt. I couldn't live without you. I want you forever."

Kurt scooted in closer kissing Blaine's nose.

"I love you Blaine. I couldn't live without you either. You have me forever."

Blaine's smile widened and he moved to pull the covers beneath them, over them. Blaine pulled Kurt close, his head to his chest. He rested his chin on Kurt's head sighing in comfort. Kurt and Blaine breathed in sync as they both relaxed into each other as one. They fell asleep, both still smiling, slipping into dreams of each other, what they had, what they shared, and what they will share in the future.

_XOXOX_

True Love is hard to come by, but once found its forever.


End file.
